Shadow
by JaIzTa13
Summary: A dark haired Elf with strange runes and scars on her arms is determined to get revenge on the man who put them there.
1. Memory

Two Years Before:

A blast of icy wind shot across the frozen wasteland. In the distance, a small, black clad figure pushed his way through the grey slush that covered the ground. Black clouds pressed down upon him, thunder rumbling and lightening crackling, giving the air an electric charge. The figure stopped at a pile of rocks, bony hands moving the lower ones. Pushed aside, they revealed a small, dark hole. The man looked around, his glowing eyes scanning the snow before he jumped in.

Damp stone walls lined the corridor that he landed in. Water pooled on the floor, echoing as he splashed his way through it. He reached a heavy iron door, knocking once and entering. The room he walked into was cold, the walls splashed with red. The smell of damp was worse. Two more iron doors stood to the left of him. A cloaked figure walked over to him, seeming to stare down. He shivered, and pulled his hood off, revealing a thin and pale face.

"M-master", he breathed quietly, "She's here, with the others". The master nodded once, a cruel laugh emitting from his hood.

"You have served me well Tanathas" the masters voice boomed, his hands coming up to rest on Tanathas' shoulders.

"W-what are you going to d-do to her?"

The master pulled his hood down. His face was skeletal, the only living tissue on his face being the muscle that stretched across one cheekbone. His skull seemed to be covered in dirt and soot, the bone having a dark grey hue. He grinned, his cold voice echoing.

"Do not fear Elf. I won't kill your sister. I simply intend to make her my slave"

* * *

"_Tanathas!"_

_A single scream rang through the air, as one raven haired male Elf fell to the ground and female sprinted towards him. She skidded to a stop in the dirt, embers and ash flying up around her. The man looked up as the woman leant over him._

"_Calaia.." he wheezed, "Go..get out of here". The woman shook her head violently, tears pouring down her dirt caked face. She wiped her hand across her face, the other moving to his chest. As her eyes travelled over his body, his breathing slowed. A small dagger was protruding from his ribs, the skin and armour around the hilt shredded. The woman looked upon it, her eyes noticing a yellow glow from the weapon, one only trained eyes would see._

"_P-poison" she muttered. Her left hand grabbed the hilt, pulling it from his body, then pushing her right hand over the wound. He coughed and as she looked at him, she saw the blood on his lips._

"_Calaia..my big sister..you can't always..save me"_

_Smoke curled around the two of them, ash creating a layer on their skin and clothing. The woman began to breathe heavily, her tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision._

"_No..no! Don't you dare leave me Tanathas! Not like Sam did..Please!", she cried, her voice almost a frantic scream. He smiled, his face pale and his body trembling._

"_Samien didn't leave us..He..did something..honourable. I see that in you..In Cilas..Never left"_

_One of his hands slowly moved up to her cheek, his green eyes fixed on hers. People moved behind her, calling her name. They came closer, and a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her body, pulling her backwards. Her hands pushed at the arms, using her nails to scratch, but they continued to pull her._

"_No!" she screamed, her arms reaching out to the man on the floor, "No! Tanathas!"_

_Her eyes locked on his one last time, as he used the last of his energy to shout to her._

"_Calaia..I love you..Calaia"_

_Tears came quickly, blurring her vision, the only thing she could see were the green eyes as they closed._

"Calaia?"

Calaia focused her vision, eyes landing on those of the blonde Elf in front of her.

"Reilai.." she replied, looking down to see Reilai sat on top of her. She propped herself up on her elbows as Reilai leant closer, smiling.

"What were you thinking of beautiful?".

Calaia grabbed her, letting them fall back on the bed, and rolling so she was on top of her.

"You" she said, leaning in and kissing Reilai's cheek.

"Just what I like to hear" Reilai murmured, her fingers lacing in Calaia's hair as she pulled her down to kiss her. Calaia closed her eyes, pressing herself close to Reilai and moving one hand up to the other Elf's breast. She heard Reilai gasp beneath her and grinned, pulling the light cloth shirt to the side, exposing one pink nipple.

"Calaia" she said quietly, blush creeping over her cheeks. Calaia looked at Reilai for a moment, then moved her mouth down over Reilai's nipple, sucking it gently. She heard Reilai's breaths increasing in speed, and moved her hand up to her other nipple, rubbing it with her thumb.

"Oh..Don't stop Calaia, please".

Calaia looked up, grinning as she stopped.

"I have to. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this" she whispered, as she moved her lips down Reilai's stomach. Her hands moved to Reilai's underwear, tearing the sides of the flimsy material and tossing it aside. Calaia continued to kiss her stomach as Reilai propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at the raven-haired Elf between her legs. As her fingers moved slowly along Reilai's thigh, she watched the blonde, grinning at her arousal. Calaia looked up at Reilai, noting her flushed cheeks, then moved her mouth back down to Reilai's waist.

"C-Cal..", Reilai sighed, as her eyes closed, and her mind gave in to her body's demands.

* * *

Calaia watched the gap in the curtains, peering at the night sky. A small and quiet snore came from the blonde in her arms, the rest of the house silent. She sighed, and looked down at Reilai, smiling at her. As gently as she could, she moved her to the other side of the bed, quickly and quietly standing up and pulling some pants and a shirt on. Her eyes darted to the door, then back to the curtains. She moved to the window and pulled it open, climbing out soundlessly.

Eversong Woods was barely lit as Calaia crept through it, lamps burning low. She was happy for that, happy to stay in the shadows out of the way of guards and anything else out there. Her jog turned to a run after a while, fast enough to put a great distance between the house and herself in a short time. After an hour, she skidded to a stop. As she panted, she looked ahead, glaring at an empty house that stood tucked behind some bushes. A slight glow was coming from behind it and a single sob echoed as Calaia's ears twitched. She sank into a crouch, creeping up alongside the right wall and round towards the light. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A small, dark haired Elf was kneeling on the floor, a small lamp glowing beside her. Her body shook slightly and she held her hands over her face.

"Mother?" Calaia whispered, moving to her side. Her mother turned to face her, her skin slightly lined from age, silver strands glinting in her hair as it swayed around her shoulders.

"Calaia. What are you doing here?"

"I w-went for a walk. Ended up h-here" she replied, placing her arm across her mother's shoulders. Her eyes drifted across the yard, falling on one particular spot. It wasn't marked by anything, the ground was the same as the rest around it. Still, she knew that spot better than she knew anything. She knew that her father had stood there, taking some of his last breaths, leaning on his sword. She knew her brother had lain there, the same sword in his chest, blood pooling around him. She held her mother tighter, leaning to speak quietly to her.

"Twelve years its been"

Her mother nodded, a single sob escaping her mouth before she gathered herself together and looked up at her only daughter.

"Almost. Your brother would have done so much in that time"

Calaia nodded slowly. She had imagined it everyday. Samien as a proud soldier, patrolling the city, sent off on missions across Azeroth, saving many innocents. She remembered once, when they were children, that he had told her he would one day save the world. She had decided then, that it would probably happen. If not for her father and his cruelty.

"I hope the tears you shed are only for him" she whispered to her mother. Her mothers face twisted in pain, a hand coming to rest on Calaia's shoulder.

"No matter what he did, he was still my husband. I still loved him"

Calaia moved away from her mother, shaking at her words.

"Loved him! You loved a man who beat all your children! Who beat you! How can you love someone so cruel, someone who pushed you down to nothing!" she spat, backing away rapidly, "Samien did everything to protect us. He gave his life to ensure it didn't happen again. Look how you repay him. Weeping, over a monster!"

She turned quickly, sprinting off into the darkness, ignoring her mother calling her name.

After what felt like an eternity, Calaia collapsed by one of the small rivers running through the woods. As her knees hit the soft grass, she allowed the first of many tears to fall down her face. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin, highlighting the various scars and markings on it. She looked down to her arms, running her hands over the strange runes that had been crudely tattooed on her skin. She felt the raised and rough scars that snaked down them, anger rising in her chest, boiled blood shooting through her veins. She threw her head back and let out a deafening scream. The man who had inflicted these wounds needed to die, by her hand, in the most painful way possible. She silently thanked her father for the only good thing he gave her. She had no fear of death, and would gladly die to her torturers minions, so long as she got her time with him. This she was sure of.

* * *

**More is on the way, had a little bit of a block, but I'm back into it now! :D**


	2. Pain

Worn leather boots stomped up the steps and onto the wooden deck of the Wyvern's Tail tavern. Reilai stepped to the edge, peering out across the valley. She pushed her golden hair behind her ears, placed her hands on her hips and frowned. She knew that Calaia was somewhere in Orgrimmar. She also knew that Calaia was most likely somewhere near, stealthed and spying.

"Blasted Rogues" she muttered under her breath, as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. Reilai jumped slightly, then relaxed as familiar lips found her jaw.

"What about Rogues?" Calaia asked quietly, speaking into her ear. Reilai leant back against Calaia, trembling momentarily as she felt teeth graze her earlobe.

"S-sneaky. That's what".

Calaia smirked and placed her chin on Reilai's shoulder. The two Elves watched the city in silence for a while, smiling and nodding at those they knew.

Calaia placed her hands on Reilai's hips and turned her, looking into her eyes.

"My mother wants to meet you" she stated. Reilai blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? She knows I'm a woman right? I mean, I don't want to turn up.." Reilai said, stopping when Calaia placed her hand over her mouth.

"She knows. It was my father who disliked my tastes, not her. Never her".

Reilai nodded once, and leant into Calaia, as Calaia's arms wrapped themselves around her. The raven haired Elf rested her chin on the blonde's head, sighing once and thinking about her father once more.

"_How could you, you filthy whore!" the grey haired Elf spat, leaning over Calaia, holding the tops of her arms and violently shaking her. Calaia whimpered and struggled against her fathers grip._

"_You think I didn't see you with the Brightdawn girl? Hiding in the forest, hands all over each other! Disgusting, that's what you are!"._

_Calaia kicked out, landing one foot in her fathers gut. He fell back, coughing for a minute as Calaia perched on the end of her bed. He stood up straight, his face red. He walked over to her and pulled his hand back, slapping her with such force that she was knocked back. He leant over her and grabbed her hair, holding her down with one hand whilst the other went to his belt. He undid it, unbuttoning his pants after._

"_I'm going to teach you how to enjoy a man, little slut. And if you don't, I think I'll have to knock this filthy corruption out of you" he snarled at her. He pulled at her pants, ignoring her screams for help._

_He was so absorbed in his act, that he didn't notice the door open and close. He didn't notice anything, until a dagger was resting under his chin and a hand was holding the back of his shirt._

"_Just try it old man. I won't hesitate to slice through your neck. In fact, it would be my greatest pleasure to do so" a voice whispered in his ear. Calaia shuffled backwards, righting her clothes and leaping into the corner of her room. Her eyes locked on her brother's. Samien had come to save her, yet again. Her father was trembling with rage as Samien turned him, dagger still at his throat, and marched him out of the door. Calaia sank into the corner, shaking, as tears fell down her pale face._

"You really need to stop doing that" Reilai said with a small smirk on her face. Calaia blinked and looked at her.

"Hm, what?"

"Drifting off inside your mind. Its difficult to hold a conversation with someone who does that" Reilai remarked, grinning. Calaia grinned back, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you later. Got to head off to work now" Reilai said. Calaia pouted and nodded as Reilai kissed her cheek and walked away.

Calaia stood still for a moment. She began to adjust her armour, attempting to make the leather comfortable in the heat of the city. She looked around and slipped into stealth, fading out of sight. She entered the tavern behind her as quickly and quietly as she could. She spotted her Commander, a tall boyish figure with a crop of red hair, standing on the edge of the upper floor. Calaia looked into the corner next to the bar, finding it empty. She crept over, leaned against a barrel and re-appeared. The leader of her Order looked up from his table, blinking in surprise.

"Calaia. Good to see you. I hope you are well?" he inquired. Calaia blushed and stood up straight, saluting her leader.

"Emissary Caerule. I am w-well. Are y-you okay?". Caerule smiled kindly at her and nodded, looking back to his papers. Calaia let her eyes wander, her ears twitching as she picked up the sounds around her.

"...The one with the stutter yes. I tried to recruit her" a low voice whispered. Calaia recognised it almost immediately and growled.

She remembered the little Elf that had spoken. Small and blonde, so young it was hardly believable she was allowed out on her own. She had attempted to recruit her into spying on her Order, feeding her information about the members. Calaia had flat out refused, her honour winning out over the incredibly large pay offered.

Calaia missed the companions reply, her attention on Caerule, who was gathering his papers. He nodded once towards her and she saluted him, watching as he headed out of the tavern. Her attention came back to the blonde Elf's conversation.

"It's a wonder she is hired by anyone, with that stutter. Although perhaps that's how she defeats her foes. S-s-s-tutters them to death!" the Elf laughed, her cruel jibe sending anger through every cell in Calaia's body. She stood still for a moment, then grinned and slipped back into stealth.

She moved swiftly up the stairs, onto the top deck where the Elf and her companion were sitting. She came up right behind her, hand darting out and grabbing her hair, pulling the little Elf's head back so Calaia could whisper in her ear.

"One more remark about my stutter, and I'll m-make sure you never speak again, little girl"

Calaia let go of her hair, stepping away. The Elf looked around, shaking and confused.

"Out of the shadows!" she raged. Calaia laughed quietly and made her way out of the tavern.


End file.
